


You Want To Elaborate Or...

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bar, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Break Up, Conversations, Eustass always seems to be the bad guy in my fics, M/M, One Night Stand, Sex, Top Monkey D. Luffy, bar tender, but of course luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Law just went through a breakup with his boyfriend, Eustass Kid. He needs to drink to get his mind off that fucking moron and goes to his usual bar to talk with his usual bartender. When he walked in, the usual bartender isn't there and things go downhill from there cuz he's the exact opposite of quiet and all-ears Zoro.Basically, Law breaking up and needs to get drunk and get fucked (literally lmao).





	You Want To Elaborate Or...

Law slumped onto the chair in the bar down the street at 2 A.M., his head hanging low. His eyes had deep and dark circles under them. The expression on his face was clearly not happy. It was one that made people do a whole U-turn to avoid any contact with the tattooed man. His hair was more messy and ruffled than usual.

The bar wasn't busy since it was a Thursday night. Most people had work tomorrow. The only people there was Law and a group of guys that looked a bit younger than Law who were drinking and laughing. Law hated that they were having a good time. They kept looking over at Law and whispering something among themselves.

Yeah, they can go fuck themselves, Law thought.

All in all, he looked like he just got out of jail.

"Hey! My name's Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?"

Law looked up with his tired and stormy gray eyes. He was met with a blinding smile and eyes as big and as bright as the sun. Under one of his beautiful, chocolate colored eyes were two stitches.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at Law, "Ya gonna tell me your name or stay quiet?"

Law blinked, his eyebrows still furrowed and frown still glued to his face, "Trafalgar Law. Make me anything to drink and make lots of it"

"Torao! Nice to meet'cha! I'll make you something special! It'll be a surprise!"

Law rolled his eyes. He wasn't here for the happy and nice customer service. He'd rather the usual bartender, Zoro, a quiet but experienced guy. It was Law's first time seeing Luffy. He had a handsome baby face that would probably make you think he shouldn't be working there.

Luffy had come back after a few while Law was brooding with two drinks in his hand. One looked like it was Sunny D and the other looked like an abomination.

Law was handed the abomination. He looked at it with disgust and looked up at Luffy, "What the fuck is this"

Luffy lit up as if he was waiting for Law to ask this question, "Well, I saw that you looked down and Zoro told me that when people look down they want to get drunk, so instead of putting juice or whatever I mixed every bit of liquor I could find into one cup"

Law looked at the contents of the cup. It sure did look like a mix, but it also looked like it could fuck him up and that's what he needed. He lifted the cup to his lips and tasted the bitter and fiery liquid on his tongue, but didn't stop himself from drinking it all in one go.

A few minutes passed and Luffy was still staring at him as he drank from his own cup, "How'd it taste?"

"Absolutely disgusting"

Luffy laughed. He began talking to Law, "Do you live around here?"

Since Law was here to get fucked and forget, he didn't mind talking to Luffy. He usually hated making conversation with strangers but tonight was an exception.

"Live near the Grand Line Hospital, work there" Law answered as he tapped the empty glass as Luffy scurried to make a new one.

Luffy turned to Law and smiled, "I live around there, too! I go to the university beside it and live in the dorms"

"Grand Line University?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know it?" Luffy handed him the next drink. Law started to feel himself relax. He nodded while he took a sip of the new drink. This time around, Luffy had added a bit of juice, Sunny D, as he predicted, and made it as sweet as possible.

"I graduated from that university and it's literally the only one around here," Law said, letting his eyes wander around the boy's body. He was wearing a black and white uniform. His white button-up was open from the top letting his collar bone show. His sleeves rolled up to let his tanned and muscled arms be free.

Luffy's eyes widened, "You've graduated! How old are you?"

Law was feeling looser, now, and hummed "That's rude to ask, you know"

"Sorry! It's just ya look so young! I thought you were still in university!" Luffy gawked at Law as if he were some sort of zoo animal.

"I'm twenty-six, unlike you, I don't look like I just came from kindergarten" Law sneakily replied.

Luffy looked offended, "What do you mean! I'm completely old, in fact, I'm older than old! Look at me!"

Luffy began flexing his muscles and posing. Law couldn't help himself from laughing at the stupid poses Luffy deemed mature. The frown that was present for quite a while had now been cracked.

"Wow! Your laugh is pretty! You were all sad just a second ago" Luffy remarked as Law quickly stopped laughing.

Law instantly stopped laughing and put his upset look back on after remembering how shit his night was. For a second, Luffy made Law forget he was upset with his stupidity. He looked away and grabbed the new drink Luffy made. The alcohol was starting to wear him down, now.

"So, what's up? Why were ya all sad?" Luffy propped his arms onto the table.

Law looked at the boy and suddenly felt the urge to tell him what happened. He never told people what he was feeling or what was going on because he could deal with it himself, but there was something about Luffy's eyes. They were like daggers piercing into him. It was as if they could see through his all facade.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Law's breaking point, but he snapped.

"My boyfriend... I broke up with him an hour ago" Law felt his heart clench and his throat tighten "I've just had enough of him... all we do is argue and he cheats and he's just such a scumbag... a whole fucking year of this bullshit"

Law put his face in his hands and sighed loudly. It was one of the worse nights ever. They had both been at Eustass' place and talking. They got into an argument, next thing you know everything piled up and Law was done. No matter how much Eustass asked him to come back and talk it out, he wouldn't.

"That sounds awful. Why didn't ya break up with him before?" Luffy wondered, curiously looking at Law.

Law looked up and his eyes started stinging. 

He had lost all shame and face, so he may as well say it, "He was hung! I have had a lot of sex, but he was fucking great! I don't want to admit it, but our bodies were compatible as fuck! It was just so good! Honestly, I don't even know what I'm gonna do without it"

Luffy just stared at Law's sudden outburst. It seemed like a certain someone from another table heard and walked over. The blonde man sat beside Law hurriedly and ordered a drink.

"I couldn't help but overhear you, Trafalgar" he smirked lustfully, "I've been watching you ever since you came in"

Law edged away when the blonde guy tried to put his arm around him, "The name's Bellamy. How bout you come to my place tonight, sexy?"

Law bit his lip. It was a tempting offer but Law knew this guy. He was known for sleeping around (a lot) and Law wasn't into getting an STD or some weird infection. He liked to know about his partners sexual past before going for it. Even if he was drunk, he wasn't going to make a stupid mistake.

"No, thanks" Law rejected Bellamy with a hint of coldness laced in his voice, indicating he wasn't interested, but Bellamy didn't get it. He managed to get a hand on Law's back and traveled down.

He came in closer, now an inch away from his ear, "I can show you a good ti-"

SLAM!

The sound of broken glass followed it.

The both of them jumped a little and Bellamy's hand flung back to his side. Luffy stood there looking extremely pissed off and he looked like he was ready to beat the living daylights out of... Bellamy? His anger was directed towards Bellamy, for sure. Law sat there wondering what Bellamy did to Luffy for him to react that way.

Luffy had slammed a beer glass on the counter and crushed it with one hand. It was truly impressive considering how thick the glass was. There were shards of glass scattered across the counter in front of Law and Bellamy. Blood trickled down the hand Luffy had broken the glass with.

When Law saw Luffy's hand bleeding, he instantly went into doctor mode.

"Luffy, are you okay?!" Law broke the silence in the bar. He went to grab Luffy's hand but Luffy pulled away. Law understood someone not wanting to be touched by a stranger, but still, he was bleeding!

Luffy was still looking at Bellamy, "Get out of the bar before I kick your ass"

Bellamy's eyes widened. The guys from his table came over and were now behind Law's back, "You can't kick Bellamy's ass! Do you even know who he is?"

Luffy didn't even spare a glance at the small fries.

Bellamy put a hand between him and his group. Law turned towards Bellamy to see his face was extremely pale, "Shut up, you idiots! We were leaving, anyways..."

Bellamy and his posse hurriedly left the bar. Law watched in amazement. When Law went out clubbing with friends and saw Bellamy from afar, he knew he never backed down from a fight. He was hot-headed and got even more stubborn when someone threatened him or taunted him. Luffy had scared him away with just that.

Law thought that was hot. 

Luffy seemed like someone gullible, so Law decided to toy with him, "Damn and I was actually starting to think about going with him..."

Law looked up from his cup to take a glance at the dumb face Luffy would make, but it wasn't there. He just got an extremely pissed off look, "With Bellamy?"

"Luffy, you know I was just ki-"

Law was cut off when Luffy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him over the bar to kiss him. 

Law's eyes widened. He was a hundred percent shocked. What kind of fucking bartender scares away someones potential one night stand and kisses them right after?

Well, Law couldn't say he wasn't enjoying. He had been looking at the young man in that way. Plus, it wasn't his first time dealing with aggressive sex partners.

Luffy pulled away and still looked pissed off. Law raised an eyebrow, "You want to elaborate or..."

"Ela- what?" Luffy tilted his head.

Law sighed, "Do you want to f-u-c-k. Fuck?"

Luffy lit up, "Ohhh, yeah! With you, yes!"

"Great" Law felt a lot more open than usual because of the drinks, but it's what he needed. A good fucking that wasn't Eustass, "Let's go to mine when your shift is do-"

"HEY! EVERYONE WE'RE CLOSING EARLY, PAY UP NOW AND LEAVE" Luffy shouted at the few customers left in the bar. A murmur of grumbles and complaints came from the customers, but they all didn't seem to want to argue with Luffy.

Law watched as people came by and paid. They all left and the bar was now empty. Just Luffy and Law.

"Let's go" Luffy grinned.


End file.
